


Firetrucks Don't Stop For Red Lights.

by the_moose_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I Love Gabriel, I Love Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has a Dog, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moose_queen/pseuds/the_moose_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam get's home late and wants nothing to do but sleep, and it's 3AM when the fire alarm goes off. Although, he at least he gets to see his cute neighbor that he's seen around once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woops, forgot my manners.

Sam had gotten home at midnight to his one bedroom apartment from a long day of work at the law firm, fed his beautiful dog, Riot, and took her for a walk of course. And after finally being inside it was 2:30AM, and not hungry by then with the feeling of fatigue being a little to overwhelming he slipped into his pj’s which are just sweatpants, and he was just ready for a nice night in with at least a good four hours of unconsciousness. No more clients, no more court rooms, just a good nights sleep and a dog that wanted to cuddle. So he made his way ever slowly to his bed, with the feeling he deserved it.

But just as he even set foot into his room, the fire alarm in the main hallway of the apartment building went off. This made Sam alert and hurrying out of his apartment, but not before grabbing his keys to the apartment and car, stuffing them into the pocket of his sweatpants, and then scooping up Riot like an overgrown newborn puppy. And he was out the door of his apartment with the fire alarm having increased once he rushed out of the hallway to the fire escape stairs and then going three steps at a time with Riot whining in confusion and fellow apartment neighbors moving just as quickly. Once at the bottom, past the main lobby, and then outside he finally calmed down a bit, letting Riot down once he got to an area of safety in the front lawn of the building.

Riot rolled around in the grass, while Sam halfheartedly told her not to and looking around at the people around him exiting the building as two firetrucks pulled up. Then, Sam saw him, the cute and short guy from the apartment next door, standing in his tighty-whitey underwear. And wow, Sam had never stared at someone for so very long and not even realize it.

“Hey. Sasquatch. I know you like what you see,” The voice of the cute guy from the apartment building next to his.

“Um… uh- sorry,” Sam said, flustered, looking away and getting his attention back to Riot, whom was cuddling at Sam’s feet, yawning.

“Don’t appologize, I look amazing. And you’re not to bad you’re self there Mr Green Giant,” The guy said arrogantly and flirtatiously. Sam looked over at the guy again and saw him staring him up and down. It made Sam feel very uncomfortable.

“Oh woops, forgot my manners there,” The guy said still looking at Sam like he’d devour him. “The name’s Gabriel. And you handsome?”

“It’s Sam, and this is Riot,” Sam motioned toward his dog, now starting to get up and yawn at the excitement going on around her as everyone was being let back into the building once the firefighters deemed it safe and just a false alarm.

"See you around, Sammy," Gabriel winked as Sam lost track of him in the crowd of people going back to their beds at this late hour.

 


	2. See You Then, Sammy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just can't get Sam off his mind.

It had been weeks since the fire alarm went off at 3AM, but the distracting mental image Gabriel retained of his hot neighbor shirtless had been bothering him. More so he was curious what his neighbor looked like without those ugly sweatpants on to be exact. He was determined to find out in order to fulfill his curiosity. But he didn’t want to be too straightforward, might scare Sam away. His thoughts were so trained on his neighbor that he hadn’t realized it was distracting him from his work, which of course was being a pastry chef at the local Destiny Restaurant. Only the fanciest restaurant in town, and of course owned by his older brother Lucifer. He hated working for the guy, but really no one else in the family like him so he pitied him really. But then again he related to Lucifer in that way. That no one in their family liked them.

“Gabriel, pick up the pace or go home for the night,” Lucifer barked.

“I’d rather go home, tonights a little slow and we close in an hour so what’s the point?” Gabriel retorted as he started to clean up his station.

“You’re so lazy,” Lucifer complained.

“And yet I’m your favorite brother,” Gabe replied, earning a loud snorting noise from his brother that continued into a laugh.

“Yeah, the only brother that doesn’t hate me,” Lucifer laughed, “Go home, slacker!”

“Will do, Lucy,” Gabriel commented as he escaped just in time for Lucifer to realize he had used the nickname he hated so much.

As he got ready to go home and then began to walk back to his apartment, his thoughts ran back to Sam again. So much that he hadn’t realized he had walked his way into the apartment and there he was, standing in front of Sam’s apartment door. Going to give it a knock and ask Sam out for a drink or a date, or whatever. But somehow he was finding this harder than usual to do. He was nervous. He was used to rejection by now because of his height, but why was this guy so special?

“Why is this so difficult,” Gabriel thought to himself, “The guys already seen me in my undies, and he was totally checking me out. Maybe the giant has a thing for short guys.”

Eventually he heard Sam’s dog, Riot if he remembered correctly, barking at the door from the other side. He panicked. So he quickly ran to the safety of his own apartment. But of course his scarf fell out of his bag, he would have gone back for it, but he could hear the door of Sam’s apartment opening up. It was too late so he slammed his own apartment door closed once he was safely inside. He was breathing nervously.

“What is the matter with me?” Gabriel thought to himself, while trying to calm down his breathing.

But just when he calmed himself with the idea of being safely home, there was a knock at the door. If there was a mind reader anywhere, they would be dying at how loud Gabriel was screaming internally.

“Get your shit together, idiot,” Gabriel thought to himself, “He’s just your neighbor, geez.”

Eventually, Gabriel opened the door and wasn’t at all surprised when he saw a confused Sam holding Gabriels scarf. But what he was surprised by was that Sam was in sweatpants and no shirt like that night a couple weeks ago. But boy, he sure looked ten times more tired than last time. Gabriel knew it was late, but he didn’t think it was that late for someone to be going to bed already even for a tuesday. In the end, Gabriel felt bad he got the unwanted attention of Sam’s dog which in turn woke Sam up. Sam looked like he hadn’t slept for days.

“I think you dropped this?” Sam asked, and boy did he look tired.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Gabriel winked.

“No problem,” Sam stared at Gabriel for a while before realizing he was staring for too long and started to walk back to his apartment when Gabriel stopped him.

“Hey, you wanna get a drink sometime, Samsquatch?” Gabriel flirted.

“Uh sure,” Sam smiled.

“How about this saturday night?” Gabriel asked.

“Okay,” Sam replied tiredly.

“See ya then, Sammy,” Gabriel smirked as he closed his apartment door again.


	3. Late Dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d find a way to make it up to the guy.

The whole week until saturday morning, the actual idea that Gabriel had asked him out for a drink had completely went over his head like a badly told joke at the time. But that morning while he was mentally preparing himself for a court case, the realization smacked him in the face and the nervous thoughts of, “Holy shit, the hell do I wear? Is that considered a date? Fuck,” started to go through his head. Along with “This is going to be a long nerve wracking day.”

Low and behold, the case did not go as well as it could have gone with Sam having been heavily distracted by the thought of might have accidentally agreed to go on some kind of date with his very attractive neighbor. The case was dismissed for a recess until the following monday. And Sam was relieved, but also a little angry at himself for letting his personal life affect his work.

While begrudgingly having left work early because of the dismissal since he thought that was going to be an all day affair and now he had nothing else to do, he went straight home to figure out what to actually wear for this outing with Gabe. He didn't know where they were going to go, and what he should wear. He felt like a nervous teenager going on his first date. He didn't even know if this was actually a date or just his neighbor wanting to be friends, Anyway, upon finally having walked home since he specifically chose this apartment building because of it’s closeness to the courthouse and the law firm he works for, along with wanting to be the healthy (moose) guy he tends to be. He decided it wasn't worth the risk of hoping the night out was something it wasn't, and chose to dress completely casual such as blue jeans and a his favorite red-ish orange flannel. He liked flannels a lot. But also didn't like flannels a lot, at least once he got a dog he didn't. He loved Riot to death, but the shedding was sometimes  a problem.

He looked at the clock and it was only two in the afternoon. He didn't know when the outing would occur either. But in the mean time, he decided to eat something as for a late lunch and then clean the apartment which at this point was a complete mess, and later feed Riot and take her out for a walk. Riot was excited about everything at the moment, but less so when Sam made himself a salad for a lunch. The one food Sam couldn't give her scraps of.

Time passed, Riot got taken out for a walk, and even though it was only six o’clock he felt ready for a really good nap. So he made the unfortunate mistake of taking a seemingly short nap.

When he woke up, it was morning. Nine in the morning to be exact. Panic set in. Had he completely just killed his chances of even being friends with Gabriel let alone anything else for that matter? He paced around the apartment, combing his hair with his fingers but it didn't change anything, his hair just reverted back to it’s previous position as always anyway. Riot whined, scratching at her bowl which of course was empty of both water and food.

“Oh! First I’ll feed you, you are definitely more important than this neighbor right now,” Sam fussed as he was quick to give Riot her food and water. But a little bit more food than usual to make up for his near pet owner negligence.

* * *

 

Gabriel had been at work for the whole of his Saturday considering his brother Lucifer thought it would be a good prank to, at various busy times of the day, set back the clock by thirty minutes every so often. So by thee time the clock had made it to 7 o’clock, it was in actuality midnight. When he figured it out, he vowed to get revenge on Lucifer some how. But for now, he would just walk home, upset, that he accidentally just skipped out on his own date he managed to set up. He just hoped he could apologize to Sam in the morning somehow. Like, this was considerably an asshole kind of move, even if it wasn't his fault.

He’d find a way to make it up to the guy.

 

 


End file.
